nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules
The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules is a video game released for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and the PC in North America in 2003. It is based on the Nickelodeon cartoon The Fairly OddParents. It was developed by Blitz Games and published by THQ. Its prequel, The Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! was released on the Game Boy Advance right before this game. Its sequel, The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown was released on the GameCube, Game Boy Advance and PlayStation 2. The console versions of this game feature a different plot than the PC version. It is the only video game based on The Fairly OddParents to be released for Xbox. Plot Once again, Timmy Turner's mother and father have gone on a vacation, and left Timmy with the evil babysitter Vicky. When Timmy tries to make a wish, his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda tell him that it's against "Da Rules". Outraged, Timmy wishes he didn't have to follow the rules. As a result, Cosmo destroys the book; when Vicky arrives, she gains possession of Da Rules. She wishes that Timmy was still sleeping, and since she has possession of a fairy item, her wish is granted. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda go to Fairy Court, and are accused of destroying Da Rules. Jorgen gives the three of them 49½ hours to find the missing pages of Da Rules. Timmy must navigate through ten levels and find the pages before Vicky's wishing goes too far. By the end of the game, everything is back to normal and Da Rules has all of its pages back. The PC version features a different plot. In this version, Juandissimo Magnifico tricks Timmy into wishing the book destroyed so that Cosmo and Wanda will get in trouble for it. It also notably features an appearance by Vicky and Tootie's mother (at Timmy's age, as the level featuring her is set in the past), named Nicky. Here, she is shown behaving a lot like Tootie, and Timmy initially mistakes her for Tootie when he first sees her, although the in-game graphics depict her as resembling a young Vicky. In the Game Boy Advance version, Anti-Cosmo arrives to steal the book, and Vicky is defeated at the very end to restore peace. Voice cast Source: closing credits - has screen caps of closing credits for the PS2 console version * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle, Crimson Chin, Comicbook Anchorman; Anti-Cosmo (Game Boy Advance only) * Susanne Blakeslee: Wanda, Mom * Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tootie (console version only), Nicky (PC version only), Spatula Woman, Créme Puffs * Gary LeRoi Gray as AJ * Jason Marsden as Chester, Male Shopper * Carlos Alazraqui as Crocker, Juandissimo (PC version only), Mayor, Country Boy * Faith Abrahams as Female Shopper * Laraine Newman as Alien Queen Jipjorrulac * Rob Paulsen as King Grippulon, Dog Catcher, Fairy Judge, Guard, Anti-Fairies, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur, Gilded Arches Reception GBA: 64.0% (1 review) GC: 61.5% (10 reviews) PC: 40.0% (1 review) | MC = GC: 64% (5 reviews) PS2: 60% (4 reviews) | IGN = 5.0 / 10 }} The game received mixed reviews. IGN gave this game 5.0/10. The GameRankings aggregate score was highest for the PS2 version (73%); the others were slightly negative, as far down as 40% on the PC. References Category:Video Games Category:2003 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Windows PC games Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:North America-exclusive video games Category:Action video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Single-player video games